An Angel's Deal
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Sam is talking to the devil and Gabriel finds out. He calls in his end of the deal from when he saved Bobby for Sam. Sequel to His Father's Gift, takes place the same time as Sons of Mine. Sabriel, Destiel


An Angel's Deal is my view on the relationship that Sam and Gabriel are trying to have but is being hindered by Lucifer. I think that the series should have explored Sam and Lucifer's bond some more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks everyone who reviewed His Father's Gift!

**Sons of Mine and An Angel's Deal go side by side. So if you read one, you should probably read the other. Sons of Mine is Dean and Castiel's story while An Angel's Deal is Sam and Gabriel's story. They are both sequels to His Father's Gift. You should probably read His Father's Gift before either of the two.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll protect you. I'll never lie to you. I love you, Sam. I can give you everything if you let me. All you have to do is say <em>yes," the voice was so sweet and melodic. There were times when Sam wanted to say yes. There were times when the voice in his head sounded so loving in safe, that Sam was afraid without it.

It was sick. Sam knew it but he couldn't stop the voice in his head even if he tried. That was a lie- he could probably talk to Castiel or Gabriel about the voice whispering to him… but there was a part of him that wanted to keep the voice in his head.

There was a part of him that wanted to keep the sweet sensations the voice could send throughout his body.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean demanded when he entered the room and Sam nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Me? Nothing," Sam said. "I'm fine." Dean gave him a frown. He obviously didn't believe Sam and Sam didn't blame him. He didn't believe himself.

"_I'm here," _the voice whispered. It washed over Sam like a gentle caress, soothing him.

"So have you and Cass copulated yet?" Sam asked, watching Dean trip- literally. He didn't have time to laugh as he went to help his brother up. "Dean, you okay?"

"Fine," Dean grunted.

"Uh, right. You just tripped over _nothing,_" Sam said.

"Sam, drop it!" Dean ordered.

"What? You and Cass haven't done the dirty yet?" Sam asked. The question was supposed to have been a joke but the way Dean froze made it anything _but_ a joke. "You mean you haven't…" Dean glared at Sam.

"Drop it," Dean warned.

"No, Dean. I won't _drop it_. Journey was supposed to be in Cass' stomach already. What the hell is going on?" Sam demanded. Dean had been leaving at all hours of the night and day. Sam knew he was going to see Castiel but, apparently, the angel was either still a virgin or Dean's "buddies" weren't getting the message.

"Nothing," Dean said.

"Dean-" Sam said. He groaned as Dean slammed the door as he left.

"What's going on, Sammy?" a new voice said and Sam resisted the urge to groan again.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"I want to know what's going on with you," Gabriel said. "Didn't I just say that?" A replica of Gabriel appeared next to himself. Sam would have jumped if he had been anyone else, except he wasn't anyone else. He was Sam.

"Why yes, Gabriel. I believe you did," Gabriel number two said and then a third one appeared.

"I believe the first thing you said was, 'What's going on, Sammy?'" Gabriel number three said.

"Okay, not cute," Sam said. "Make them go away. One of you is bad enough." The cynicism was half hearted and they both knew it. Gabriel smirked and made the clones disappear with a snap. He threw himself onto Sam's bed, shifting on it until he was comfortable. Sam turned to him with a sigh when he noticed the messy bed.

"Did you have to mess up my bed?"

"Yes," Gabriel said. "So what's bothering you?"

"Dean and Cass haven't, uh, copulated yet," Sam said.

"You're kidding. Dean hasn't convinced Cass to do the nasty?" Gabriel laughed. "Your man whore of a brother hasn't laid the moves on my innocent baby brother?"

"Examine that sentence again, will you?" Sam asked dryly.

"Sam, what's bothering you?" Gabriel asked, losing the playful tone. The next voice he expected to hear was Sam's. He expected to hear some answer about Dean bothering him or scared that Dean was getting cold feat. He even expected Sam to stutter or yell. At some point, he expected Lucifer to jump out in a pink tutu. Really he was prepared for everything.

"_Gabriel!" _He was prepared for everything but Castiel's true voice calling him. The voice surprised him on the inside but he didn't show it on the outside except for a raise of the eyebrows and a startled step forward. Hey, the pretty boy was _loud_.

"Nothing," Sam said, putting on a poker face that Gabriel was sure he had learned from Dean. It was flawless- or it would have been if Gabriel hadn't already known something was wrong before Sam put the poker face up. He chose to ignore his little brother, figuring that the angel of Thursday wouldn't mind waiting if he was helping the youngest Winchester.

"_Gabe-"_ Castiel called again and that began to worry Gabriel. Castiel never called Gabriel "Gabe" and that sounded like it had been cut short purposefully.

"Sam, are you-"

"_**Gabriel!" **_

"Sam, get down!" Gabriel ordered. He covered Sam as best he could when Sam got on the floor, shielding the younger Winchester from the exploding glass and the shaking room.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"Close your eyes and put your hands over your ears," Gabriel said. "Something's wrong with Cass and this won't pass quickly!"

"Then why are you still here? Go to him!" Sam ordered.

"Can't leave you here alone, Sammy boy," Gabriel said, ducking his head and tightening his grip around Sam as more glass shattered.

"_Castiel! You need to calm down!"_ Gabriel ordered. _"I will come to you but I need you to stop screaming your head off! Sam's here and you're going to seriously fry someone's ears!" _The voice wavered as Castiel struggled to get himself under control. Gabriel waited a few seconds after the glass had stopped shattering and the room had stopped shaking before he let Sam get up.

"You should really think about getting a different motel room tonight," Gabriel said.

"Can't you just mojo it clean?" Sam groaned, sounding exhausted. Gabriel wasn't going to until he heard how tired Sam had sounded and he snapped his fingers, cleaning the room in an instant before focusing on finding Castiel's grace and disappearing.

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell<em> was that?" Gabriel demanded, appearing in front of Catiel but not looking at him. Instead, he was pacing back and forth. "Sam is going through-"

"Gabriel," Castiel whimpered. He sounded pathetic but it made Gabriel look at him. The archangel did a double take, noticing the blood on his face and then again on his hands. His eyes widened and he rushed to his brother's side.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked. He was too scared to make a joke. He didn't know what could do this to another angel besides physical pain given by an angel or a demon.

"I threw up," Castiel said.

"You… you're pregnant?" Gabriel paled. He frowned, remembering Sam saying something about Dean and Castiel not having done the horizontal dirty when he had been with him just minutes ago.

"No," Castiel shook his head.

"Then what the hell?"

"Nephilim, Gabriel… what do you remember about Nephilim?" Castiel asked, grabbing onto his brother's arm. Gabriel frowned.

"Dad didn't like them. Why?" Gabriel asked.

"My child… won't Journey be a Nephilim?" Castiel swallowed.

"Why did you throw up?" Gabriel asked instead.

"I felt sick when I thought about the Nephilim and I threw up," Castiel said.

"That doesn't explain the blood…" Gabriel frowned.

"Gabriel, the Nephilim," Castiel persisted.

"My child… won't Journey be a Nephilim?" Castiel swallowed. Gabriel didn't answer, having honestly never thought about it. He closed his eyes and transported Castiel to the bed instead, putting his little brother into a deep sleep.

"_I'll find out what I can,"_ Gabriel promised just before Castiel's eyes closed.

"What the hell Gabriel?" Dean demanded, swerving the Impala when Gabriel appeared in the passenger's seat. "You angels have got to stop doing that!"

"You need to go to Castiel. Now," Gabriel said.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Dean asked. Gabriel didn't answer, just putting his fingers against Dean's forehead and sending him and the Impala back to the motel room. At least Castiel would have some comfort.

Nephilim… the human bible got more wrong than it did right but even the Bible had managed to get a few things right. Gabriel didn't need a Bible to recall the passage about the Nephilim. He had never had the problem of having a Nephilim child or even the risk of one. "His" children were Loki's, but Gabriel loved them as though they were his own none the less.

* * *

><p>'<em>"When men began to increase in number on the earth and daughters were born to them, the sons of God saw that the daughters of men were beautiful, and they married any of them they chose. <em>

_Then the LORD said, "My Spirit will not contend with man forever, for he is mortal; his days will be a hundred and twenty years._

_The Nephilim were on the earth in those days—and also afterward—when the sons of God went to the daughters of men and had children by them._

_They were the heroes of old, men of renown. _

_The LORD saw how great man's wickedness on the earth had become, and that every inclination of the thoughts of his heart was only evil all the time. The LORD was grieved that he had made man on the earth, and his heart was filled with pain. So the LORD said, "I will wipe mankind, whom I have created, from the face of the earth—men and animals, and creatures that move along the ground, and birds of the air — for I am grieved that I have made them."' –Genesis 6:1-7_

* * *

><p>Maybe the whole passage wasn't exactly right but Gabriel couldn't bother to care right now. Too many things were going through his head. Something was wrong with Sam. His brother was at risk of having a Nephilim child and it was already prophesized that the baby would be born. There would be no altering that future.<p>

It was a scary thought.

Gabriel sighed, deciding that Castiel's problem could hold off for a few hours, seeing as he and Dean weren't going to bring a child into the world without making sure it was completely safe. He zoned in on Sam, finding the human… not like he left him. Something was wrong. Sam was… Sam was peaceful- too peaceful. When was the last time _that_ soul had been peaceful?

Something wasn't right. The boy had started the _apocalypse, _for crying out loud! His soul hadn't even been peaceful when Gabriel had first met him as the trickster. Granted it hadn't been as fucked up as it was now, but it was still a long cry from peaceful. Even Dean's soul was torn up. The Winchester bunch did not have the liberty of having peaceful souls.

"Alright, Sammy boy, what's going on in that head of yours?" Gabriel closed his eyes, concentrating on Sam's soul. He hid himself from Sam, which wasn't that hard to do since Sam had stopped guzzling down demon blood.

"_I'm here for you. Relax," _the voice caressed Sam's soul, calming it. Gabriel frowned. Sam and Dean knew better than to play with voodoo- and if Gabriel hadn't known that, he would have stopped looking then and there. If he hadn't known Sam as well as he liked to think he did, he would have missed the familiar essence that the voice created.

"Who are you talking to that I know?" Gabriel frowned. He put himself into Sam's dream, shielding himself from Sam and the owner of the voice. Sam's soul was at peace but his libido sure wasn't. Gabriel's jaw dropped and then he smirked- he had thought Dean was the kinkier Winchester.

"_I'll give you everything, Sam,"_ the owner of the voice whispered. _"Just let me protect you."_ Gabriel knew what the voice was doing- he had used the trick quite a few times himself. He was touching Sam without being present, using his voice to caress and touch him. Sam's hands were bound, and his clothes were off, giving Gabriel the full view.

"_Just say yes, Sam. I'll never let you get hurt ever again. You can be at peace,"_

"I- I can't!" Sam moaned.

He knew the voice, he just had to think and- and oh hell… literally.

Sam was talking to the devil.

The revelation made Gabriel lose his focus- something he hadn't done since the first days of creation. Lucifer realized Gabriel was in the dream and left quickly, making Sam cry out. His hands were released and Gabriel was thrown out of the dream because Sam was waking up. He reappeared in front of Sam, horrified when he put two and two together and realized Gabriel had been in his dream.

"What were you doing in my dream?" Sam demanded.

"What were you doing masturbating to the devil's voice?" Gabriel snapped.

"Jealous?" Sam smirked. Gabriel didn't like that smirk. It didn't belong on Sam's face. That wasn't Sam talking. It was his brother's influence. Gabriel tried to remember that as he glared at Sam, losing any trace of his easy going personality.

"Look, I get that rebellion looks real good. I get Dean sheltered you a tad too much and you're all upset the world might be ending because of you," Gabriel said, not bothering to keep the contempt out of his voice. "But you do not go to the _devil_ for comfort! Go to anyone else! Go talk to a psychologist, hell, go fuck a stripper! But do _not_ go to the devil! He's called the devil for a reason, Sam! He's only after you so you'll say yes!" Sam winced, looking away from Gabriel, saying the words Gabriel never wanted to here.

"Lucifer's the only one who understands what I need…" Sam said. Gabriel's hands clenched into fists.

"I wasn't going to even use my part of the deal," Gabriel said. "I was going to let it be forgotten, see if I could get on your good size and maybe on your bad side a few times because I'm kinky like that but _this_… I'm calling in my part of the deal _now_."

"Gabriel-" Sam looked fearful as Gabriel let his grace flow out of him. The room began shaking and objects began flying around the room. Electricity began cackling and the light bulb burst into pieces. "Gabriel, stop!"

"No, Sam. _You _stop," Gabriel snarled, taking a step forward and he felt his true self coming dangerously close to leaving his vessel. _**"I, Gabriel, archangel and messenger of Heaven, call in to complete my deal with Samuel Winchester!" **_He closed his hand around Sam's arm at the elbow and tightened his hold on Sam's arm painfully. Sam's knees buckled and the Winchester fell to the ground, staring in fear at Gabriel.

"Gabriel, please- don't!" Sam begged. Gabriel hesitated when he saw Sam's pleading eyes staring at him.

"_**Samuel Winchester, you will not talk with the fallen angel Lucifer!" **_But it wouldn't stop him from finishing the deal.

"Don't!" Sam begged in vain. "Please Gabriel- stop-_ STOP_!"

"_Sam?"_

"I'm sorry," Gabriel said. Tears began running down Sam's face as heat seared on his arm where Gabriel was touching him.

"Stop!" Sam begged. He let out a blood curling scream as Gabriel's handprint became permanently etched in Sam's skin to complete the deal. Gabriel didn't want to go to such extremes to complete the deal but he had to have a way to keep track of Sam. He caught the man as he fell forward, unconscious. He snapped and Sam was in the bed.

"I'm sorry…" Gabriel whispered, caressing Sam's face. "**Hey, Lucifer! You can stay in Hell!" **He placed a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead.

* * *

><p>"How's he doing?" Gabriel asked, appearing in Dean and Castiel's room.<p>

"Don't you know how to knock?" Dean frowned. "He's doing better. He wants to see Jesse."

"Who's Jesse? His other lover?" Gabriel smirked, reaching over to brush hair out of his brother's face.

"Demon hybrid kid," Dean said.

"Ah, that one. Angel channel was buzzing for weeks about that kid," Gabriel said thoughtfully with a tinge of annoyance. "About Sam…"

"You are not dating my brother," Dean glared at Gabriel. Gabriel glared back at Dean.

"It's not about that," Gabriel said. "Well it kind of is, since I marked him but that was-"

"Are you saying you _marked _my brother?" Dean demanded. Castiel jolted awake at Dean's shout, looking around wildly. Upon seeing only his older brother in the room, he relaxed back into Dean's chest. He looked disheveled and not much more relaxed than when Gabriel had seen him last. Although, Gabriel was pleased to note, Dean's presence seemed to have a calming effect on Castiel.

"Dean?" Castiel mumbled. "Why are you shouting?"

"Gabriel marked my brother," Dean growled. Castiel sat up, sleepily staring at Gabriel.

"He hasn't accepted," Castiel said.

"Accepted? What are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"When a human receives an angel's mark, like the one on your arm, that angel has a claim on them. Gabriel has marked Sam but Sam has not accepted. It is… courtship," Castiel said. Dean's grip tightened on Castiel.

"What is he doing _courting_ my brother?" Dean demanded.

"I'm not courting your brother. Yet," Gabriel said but then continued on quickly when he saw Dean's furious expression. "I completed my deal with Sam."

"What deal?" Castiel asked.

"Deal? Sam didn't say anything about a deal!" Dean snapped.

"Dean. Calm down," Castiel warned.

"I made a deal with Sam. I would heal Bobby in exchange for a favor. My favor required a little more angel juice than normal," Gabriel said. "Your brother's been talking with the devil. I made it so that he couldn't."

"You're lying!" Dean growled, shaking out of anger and disbelief. Castiel was doing a very good job of holding Dean back- not that it was very hard for an angel to hold a human back but Gabriel didn't really fancy getting hit today, even if it would feel like a pinch. Gabriel waited for Dean to digest the information.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Dean growled. "I'm gonna send him to Hell myself!"

"Dean," Castiel protested. "Calm down. Think before you talk to Sam. What about Jesse?"

"We're still finding him," Dean grunted. "But maybe Sam shouldn't come with us this time."

"You're actually willing to leave him behind?" Gabriel asked.

"You can keep him contained?" Dean asked. "Or am I gonna have to take him to Bobby's before we go?"

"Don't insult me," Gabriel smirked.

"Shouldn't you be watching him now?" Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get smart," Gabriel frowned and then he disappeared.

He reappeared in front of Sam's bed. The youngest Winchester was still sleeping. Although knowing with his part of the deal that Sam wouldn't be talking to Lucifer, he checked anyways. Sam's soul was disturbed greatly. The soul's feelings were all over the place. It was like going through withdrawal symptoms- soul style.

Gabriel sighed and snapped, making a television appear. He sat down in a comfy chair and allowed himself to relax. He wouldn't have time to relax soon- Sam would be waking up soon enough. Gabriel was going to need all the time he could get relaxing. Sam would probably prove to be a handful if Dean's stress levels whenever Sam disappeared or they had a fight were anything to go by.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

Why couldn't he hear anything? Where was it? Where was his voice? Where was the voice telling him that everything was going to be okay? Where was the voice that promised him everything? He didn't know where it went but it wasn't _there_. It wasn't in his head. There was no comfort or anything and God, he was beginning to freak out-

"Sam! Sam, wake up!" It wasn't _his_ voice but it was _a_ voice- and it was familiar too. Sam opened his eyes and realized that he was sweating heavily. There was a dull pain in his hands and he couldn't help but feel panic as he realized he couldn't get up. He tried thrashing and something on his wrists tightened. "Sam! It's Gabriel!" Finally, Sam's eyes met Gabriel's and Sam's harsh breathing began to calm down.

"Gabriel…?" Sam panted.

"Yeah, kid," Gabriel said. "I'm going to let go of your hands, Sam. Don't sit up to fast. All the blood's going to rush to your head." Gabriel slowly released Sam's hands and then let him sit up. When Sam examined his hands, he saw bruises the size of Gabriel's fingers- and bloody marks where his fingernails had dug into his skin. "Couldn't get to you before you did that to your hands. Sorry about the bruises."

Gabriel examined Sam's hands and snapped, making a bottle of opened alcohol appear in his hands. He poured it over the marks and Sam hissed slightly as he was stung.

"Can't you just heal them?" Sam asked.

"I'm teaching you a lesson," Gabriel said.

"That alcohol stings?" Sam demanded.

"That this is what happens when you talk to the devil," Gabriel snapped. "This isn't even the tip of the iceberg, Sam. The withdrawal symptoms you went through when drinking demon blood are going to be _nothing_ when you go through theses ones. And I'm not going to do anything to stop it or ease the pain. You're going to see what happens."

"Well then why don't you just let me talk to him?" Sam demanded. "I wasn't going to say yes-"

"You think you can resist him for the rest of your life, Sam?" Gabriel demanded. "There's going to be a point in your life when you can't resist him anymore or you just want to give up and you're going to say yes! Why? Because you're _human_! You aren't meant to resist temptation!"

"I would have-"

"You mean like Dean wasn't going to say yes to Michael? You mean like how Castiel dragged his ass back after beating the crap out of him?" Gabriel demanded.

"That's-"

"Different?" Gabriel snorted. "Don't give me that shit. Watch t.v. or something. I'm going out."

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Sam demanded.

"Maybe because Lucifer isn't the only one who wants to promise you everything, Sam. Think about it," Gabriel said, snapping and then disappearing.

If the song "Walking on Sunshine" was playing right now, Gabriel would consider smiting whoever made that blasted song. He walked on the clouds, not so close that Heaven could sense him but close enough he felt close to home. He rarely came back to walk on the clouds anymore.

It was just… right now he needed to be close to home.


End file.
